


Sanders Sides Ask/Dare Book

by Shade637



Series: Sanders Sides Fics~ [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ... - Freeform, I might make this LAMP eventually........., M/M, No Smut, This is LAMP now., ask/dare, comment you cowards, jkjkjk, sfw, unless..?, ur mom - Freeform, wow im cringy as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade637/pseuds/Shade637
Summary: Ask/Dare the Sanders Sides (andmyocsbutlikewhocaresaboutthosehahahahaha-)That's it...C O M M E N TY O UC O W A R D S(If you do comment, nothing sexual plz, I'm dirty minded too dudes just like don't do this to me)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Fics~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543762
Comments: 63
Kudos: 41





	1. Introduction!

Hello all! And welcome to an Ask/Dare book! Created by Yours truly!

Okay so, a little background about me, I used to be really active on Wattpad, and when I was, I had a particularly popular Ask/Dare book based around my own characters from a story I created (I'm not bragging I swear-) and it was so fun to answer questions and make the characters suffer from the dares supplied, and of course doing special chapters for Aus and the like.

So now I'm here on AO3, and I'm doing it again!

Now, without further ado! Please give a warm welcome to...! The Sanders Si-!

-Author is knocked back a bit as Roman runs into the camera view, immediately posing and smiling brightly-

“Hello all! Tis I! Everyone’s favorite royal! Prince Roman!”

-Author sighs with a smile, gently nudging Roman over so that he can be in view as well-

As you can tell, I've brought in the Sanders Sides. Roman has already introduced himself

-Roman waves, an excited smile on his face-

And now I'm taking it upon myself to introduce everyone else myself.

-Author gives a playful glare towards Roman, who in turn shrugs somewhat sheepishly-

First to be introduced and/or brought on screen..! 

Virgil!

-Author gestures to the side, where Virgil walks into view, waving awkwardly-

“Hey… Readers..”

-Virgil runs a hand down his face, sighing heavily-

“I’m sorry this is really weird, like a massive fourth wall break”

-Author quirks an eyebrow-

But you guys break the fourth wall in your actual series anyway..

“Well.. yeah.. But normally it’s occasional, not straight up (-Roman whispers “gayyy” under his breath-) talking to them..”

Well that’s true, but it’s basically like talking to a friend sitting in front of you.

And yeah, i consider all you readers my friends. I’m lonely and need some

-Roman blinks-

“Wow.. that’s sad..”

Shut it

-Virgil sighs and rolls his eyes-

“Anyway..”

Right, right, character introduction, okay.

-Roman puts his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels as Virgil walks more towards the center of the screen. Author clears his throat and continues, smiling happily-

So, because I'm getting tired of writing all this out, let’s bring on Logan and Patton together!

By the way, there’s a lot of characters involved in this series. Not including characters from other series’ or my own characters that i wanted to add here and there, so I apologize if I temporarily forget to write in a character. I’ll try not to but i can’t promise perfection.

-Logan and Patton are standing onscreen, having already walked into the frame-

“Ahem-!”

-Author jumps and yelps, as Roman, Patton, and Virgil all snicker-

LoGan!! wArN a gUy wOulD yA?!

“I suggest you learn how to type properly beforehand”

Wow. okay. You broke the fourth wall of the fourth wall just to make a comeback?

-In the background, the other three share a look, then all sit on the ground and take turns playing tic tac toe-

“You should know by now that I hold no regard for this ‘Fourth wall”

-”So.. When are they gonna stop bickering?” (P) “Not sure, but if it’s not soon i’m gonna intervene” (V) “oh i’m sure they’ll stop soon enough, you know the Author doesn’t like conflict- PaTtON!! I WaNtEd tO bE x’S!!” (R)-

Fine, just tread lightly with the readers, if you fuck with them too much they might break

-You scowl at your screen, how dare the author assume you're fragile! You can take care of yourself!-

I apologize, I just don’t want Logan to bore you all to death, and/or make you question your existence. ...Or make the others question theirs.

-Virgil turns to look at Author, an eyebrow raised-

“Let’s hurry it up dude..”

-Author nods, pressing a hand to his temple-

Right, thank you, again, Virgil.

-The emo nods, then scowls at being called an emo. And the idiot smirks, before gasping and pouting, mumbling that he was not an idiot. The Author then apologizes because that was not meant to be typed-! wHo hAcKEd tHe tYpInG?! lOgAN-?!-

Okay! This is getting too long! So let’s do this. I’ll wait a week I guess, or maybe less than that if I get more questions/dares than I anticipate, and I'll let you guys just ask the main four. That way I can answer some questions, and you guys don’t have to wait for me to introduce the rest of the characters.

-The others stand up and walk closer, Patton leaning into Author’s side, Virgil putting one arm on Author’s shoulder, While Roman leans into Virgil, and Logan stood behind them while keeping one arm around Patton’s shoulders-

So we’ll see you all in a week, maybe sooner, probably not! See ya!

“Bye kiddos!”

“Salutations”

“See ya fuckers”

-Patton puts his hands on his hips and turns to Virgil-

“Language!”

-Logan steps forward, an eyebrow raised-

“English”

“No! That’s not what I-!”

“You want me to speak Spanish?”

-Roman steps forward as well-

“I can translate if you need!”

-”Roman no-!” (P)-

“Awesome. Roman, how do you say, ‘See ya fuckers’ in Spanish?”

“Well, there’s no direct translation, but something close would be ‘Nos vemos hijos de puta’ though that translates to ‘See you motherfuckers”

-”Don’t encourage him!” (P) “That was surprisingly astute Roman” (L) “Don’t you start-!” (P)-

“Close enough Ro.”

-Virgil turns to the camera, pointing finger guns at you all-

“Nos vemos hijos de puta~”

“Virgil Sanders-!”

Not this again…

“I’m afraid it has come to this endless bickering we tend to partake in..”

I don’t wanna listen to thisssss

“The correct grammar is ‘Want to,’ and I would advise you to stop whining”

Bitch you wanna try me-?!

“Try you? That sentence doesn’t even make sense-!”

-As the five of them continued bickering, the lights fade out as the camera pans away. Hm, what a peaceful mental image. Aside from the yelling coming from their bickering, but what can you do? We’ll see you when we see you. Bye readers!-


	2. AHHHHHHHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I kinda got wrapped up in a lot of shit and forgot about this so sorry-!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHE

Hello fellow bitches- I mean readers!

-Logan sighs as Virgil snickers-

"First of all, that was incredibly insensitive. Second of all, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

First, I'm aware (sorry readers :3) Second, im.. also aware...

-Patton raises his hand, seeming sheepish-

"Could we start now? I wanna get our kiddos' asks and dates all done!"

-Roman nods-

"I'm oddly excited for this impending torture!"

"At least Princey is self aware enough to know that this is gonna be chaos.."

"Indeed i am emo nightmare~"

Okay yeah, let's get started then! Uhm, first up is from TiredPanAndNotAFan who says "Make pat say the f word..."

-Patton stares at the screen for a few minutes, expression unreadable-

"...Patton? Are you.." -Logan looks through his flashcards- "...gucci?"

-Patton shakes his head and silently moves to sit in the corner, murmuring about how he can't do it-

"I... I'll go check on him.."

-Logan walks over to Patton and ends up awkwardly trying to coax him to say fuck-

Uhm.. while they do that, how about we do the next one?

-Roman and Virgil awkwardly nod-

"Yeah that's good-"

"That's alright I suppose-"

Cool, so next is from Merpis and they say "What do the sides think of the most common ships?" (Prinxiety and Logicality)

-Roman and Virgil share a look, before both turn to the camera with an uncomfortable face-

"Why ship me with the Emo?"

"Right? I mean we're friends! Why would I want to do this?"

-Virgil grabs Roman by the collar and kisses him quickly, turning back to the camera with a smirk as Roman has a gay meltdown-

Yeah they're dating.

"And so are Logan and Patton~"

-Roman squeaks something out as he continues to be a gay disaster-

Alrighty! Last two! These are from PinkFluffyUnicorns73 who says "Logan what is your biggest insecurity?"

-Logan isn't heccing listening-

Logan answer the question.

-still nope-

LoGaN!! AnSwEr tHe qUeStioN!!!

-Virgil walks over to Patton and Logan, speaks for a bit, and Logan comes back to the front with Author and Roman, with a raised eyebrow-

"What question?"

Your biggest insecurity..

"Oh..-! Uhm.. well.. if I had to say.. uh.."

-he sighs, adjusting his glasses-

"That I'm not important enough to be listened to.."

...Lo-

"Right now is not about me. Let's do the next dare."

-Roman and Author share a look, before Author sighs-

Alright. The next one FluffyUnicorns said to do wassss- "Roman, I dare you to piggyback on Logan. (Since he’s the shortest and Logan’s the tallest)"

-Roman looked to the screen and gives you all a grim nod, before turning to Logan and rushing up to him and jumping on top of him-

-Logan stumbles and yelps, quickly moving his arms to keep Roman from falling-

"Roman! What the hell!"

"GO ON MIGHTY STEED!"

"I swear to god.."

-Author watches and can't help but think it's cute. Roman is extremely entertained, and Logan is comepletely unamused-

-Virgil comes back with Patton and smirks at the three, before suddenly exclaiming-

"WOW I FUCKING HATE MYSELF-!"

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH I LOVE YOU KIDDO!! YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING SELF LOVE HIGH OR ELSE-!"

-Patton continues to scold Virgil, the others watching in comeplete surprise-

Okay wow..

"Uh... salutations I suppose.."

"Mhm.."

-Roman lays his head on Logan's, giving Patton an incredulous look as the camera pans away-


	3. Just the Author.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a question. Not an actual chapter sorry.

Hi. This is just the Author here, I just wanted to know what you guys think of this update schedule i came up with.

Every Saturday somewhere from noon to three o clock (eastern time) I would update this book with whatever dares/asks I have at the time, any afterward would be put in the chapter after that.

Or I could just post whenever I have enough asks for a full fledged chapter.

Whichever is fine with me, it's whatever you guys are cool with., I mean this book is comepletely dependent on you guys anyway.

If I'm being comepletely honest I already have the next asks and stuff for the next chapter done, all I gotta do is post it, which idk if I will or not yet, all depends on what y'all say.

(If I'm being comepletely honest I'm not confident I'm going to get multiple answers for this, if not I'll just do the first one by default.)

Alright! That's all I have to say! Bye bye readers!


	4. Author is Impatient.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says. I'm impatient. And I reaaaalllllyy wanted to get this out.
> 
> So here we are.

Welcome back my friends! To the third installment of… whatever this is.

“Calling this book ‘Sanders Sides Ask or Dare’ over and over would definitely be redundant”

I’m aware Lo. SO! Compared to the last chapter, I got a whole lot more asks and shit then normal.. So.. Yay!

-Roman nods, and puts his hands on his hips-

“Indeed! Overall the Author said we had gotten 10 asks! Which is a lot for only the second chapter of taking asks!”

-Virgil nods-

“Yeah, so thanks or whatever”

“Kiddo, be nicer”

“Thank you kind readers. For your humble submissions”

Were you being sarcastic or making fun of Roman?

(“ _ HEY _ !”- R)

“Little bit of both”

(“You all are  _ MEAN _ !” - R)

“We should start if we do not wish for this chapter to be overly lengthy..”

You're right Logan! So why don’t we hear the first ask!

**Clara - “I dare Virgil to hunt down the red dot from a laser pointer on all fours while meowing.”**

"You can't make me do that even if you tried-”

-Virgil cuts himself off as Author brings out a laser pointer, moving the dot around the floor-

“..........”

-Virgil hesitates, obviously trying to stop himself. Until he can’t, then he drops to the ground and chases the dot, hissing loudly-

“But…  _ Why… _ He’s.. He’s not an actual cat, I don't-”

“Don’t question it Logie, he’s having fun!”

-Roman covers his mouth as he snickers, trying (and mostly failing) to keep himself from laughing-

Let’s continue while Virgil has his fun, yeah?

-Logan nods as he continues watching Virgil, his expression the epitome of *Windows error noises*-

**TiredPanAndNotAFan - “HE SAID THE F WORD OH GOODNESS WHAT WAS THAT WAS PAT OK FOR THAT FIRST BIT!?!?!? IM SORRY HERE TAKE A COOKIE”**

"Oh I'm fine kiddo! Just kinda got overwhelmed at first! No harm done!"

Psst~ They gave you a cookie~

"COOKIE?! WHERE?!"

Here ya go Pat

-Author hands Patton a cookie, briefly letting go of the laser button-

-Virgil immediately stands, snapping out of whatever daze he had previously been in-

"Why did no one stop me?!"

It was cute and/or funny.

"You're just all deadpan today aren't you?"

Yup.

-Roman silently collects himself and smiles-

"It was definitely-" -Virgil gives him a look- "...uncalled for..?" -Virgil nods as Roman visibly relaxes-

ANYWAY! Next!

**TiredPanAndNotAFan - “VIRGIL IS NOW BEING SECOND-HAND CHALLENGED TO A DUEL WITH LOGAN! IN FULL COWBOY ATTIRE WITH SQUIRT GUNS FILLED WITH GLITTER-WATER”**

-Roman tries not to, but ends up bursting into laughter-

“Oh my gosh this chapter is absolutely amazing-!”

-Virgil shakes his head and crosses his arms-

“Not glitter. No. Never glitter. Nope! Not doing the glitter-!”

-Logan sighs as Virgil continues to rant-

“Must we dress up in ‘Cowboy attire’?”

Yes. Definitely. Absolutely.

“Come on kiddos! Do it for the readers!”

-Roman tries to speak through his laughter-

“Yeah guys-! For the readers!”

I wouldn’t start teasing them so soon Roman~

-Roman calms himself down and gives the author a worried look-

“What does that mean?”

**TiredPanAndNotAFan - “AND ROMAN AND PATTON NEED TO HAVE A CONTEST. WHERE THEY MAKE CAKES AND TRY TO DECORATE THEM TO LOOK LIKE CASTLES. LIKE IN NAILED IT”**

-Roman goes wide eyed-

“Oh..”

-Patton gasps and runs to the front-

“I love baking!! This is gonna be so fun!”

-Virgil gives Roman a look-

“ _ So fun~ _ ”

“Shut it.”

-Ten minutes later Author is standing in front of the camera with a microphone. To his right there are two separate kitchens set up, Roman and Patton can be seen moving around the kitchens, presumably baking. To his left is a western scene, where Virgil and Logan are pointing water guns at each other, squirting glitter water frantically. And yes, they are dressed like cowboys-

Welcome readers to the Double Duel of the century! As you can see the two battles are already underway, let’s see how they're doing shall we?

-Author walks over to the western scene, staring in amusement as the left brain bois fiercely squirt water at each other-

How’s it going you two..?

“Shut it Author! I need to take this nerd  _ down _ !”

“ _ Oh really _ ? If anything, It will be  _ me  _ figuratively taking  _ you _ to the ground!”

“...You seriously suck at smack talk”

“I’m aware..”

Alright then~!

-Author starts to move over to the kitchens, still smiling at the camera-

Now let’s see our right brain boys~

-Author stops in front of Patton’s station-

Patton! How’s the baking coming?

“Well kiddo, it’s going great! I love to bake anyway, so this is more of a fun activity than a battle!”

That’s sweet Pat. How about the upcoming decoration portion?

“Uhm… that’s more complicated…”

I’m sure you’ll do fine Patton. I'm going to check on Roman now okay?

"Fine with me kiddo!"

-Author moves over to the second kitchen, where Roman is laying on the floor in the middle of a large mess of ingredients and batter-

...Ro..?

"It's in the oven."

Uhm… alright. Are uh… are you okay?

"Mentally or physically?"

Uhm… Physically?

"Yes I'm fine."

Mentally?

"Nope."

Alright.. uhm.. good luck hun.

"Thanks.."

-Author goes back to the center and smiles at the camera-

I was told there was one more question for me. So let's hear it.

**TiredPanAndNotAFan - "(also are the dark dorks here, this is an Author only question)"**

Indeed they are. And they are open for asks and dares, I just haven't formally introduced them yet. (I will next chapter, promise)

I'm also kind of debating whether or not to add my OCs, so idk bout that my guy

-Author stops as his phone dings-

EVERYONE STOP! TIMERS UP!

-Virgil and Logan hesitantly lower their water guns, and grimace at their glitter covered clothes-

"I'm gonna take a shower.."

"I second that.."

-the two walk offstage to get their respective showers, as Author walks back over to the kitchens-

Alright let's see the cakes!

-Patton shows a cake that looks like an actual cake, and is probably delicious, but it's decorated like a child had done it. Yet it's somehow endearing-

Very nice Patton!

"Thanks kiddo!"

-Roman shows a miniature castle on top of a lump which the Author assumes is cake-

Uh-

"Before you say anything. I'm aware the cake itself is bad, but I made a castle to make up for it!"

Yeah.. uhm… the castle is cute.

"I'm  _ sorry _ ! I can't bake! I can cook! But I  _ can't bake _ !"

I can see that.

-Logan and Virgil come back out, grimacing at the cake-

"..oof"

"No comment."

-Roman huffs-

"Can we just do the next dare?!"

Yeah..

"Sorry kiddo.."

"..It's alright Padre"

**CastielWinchester - "Question for Virgil: Favorite conspiracy theory/supernatural creature and why?"**

"Hm.. well I mean I can't just pick a single conspiracy theory! But my favorite creature would have to be the Djinn, or a Genie. They're not technically good or bad, they're mostly morally neutral. And they're pretty reclusive! Generally hiding out in inanimate objects and they're hard to track down. Not to mention how mischievous they tend to be-!"

-He clears his throat, his face gaining a pinkish hue-

"I just find them really cool.."

………

-...-

Cute.

Okay! Next!

**CastielWinchester - "Question for Logan: How ridiculous and/or intriguing do you find whatever conspiracy theory/supernatural creature Virgil answered with and why?"**

"Well, the entire concept of a magical being is absurd. Not to mention the unnecessary mischievous nature. Why would they take everything so literal on purpose? I would understand if it were simply from ignorance, but they purposely do this. What exactly do they gain from this? And another thing-"

"You shut your goddamn mouth right now motherfucker-"

"Virgil I swear to science-"

Alrighty! That's that.. uhm.. next-!

**CastielWinchester - "Also I dare Roman to carry each side bridal style because I wanna see their reactions"**

"Uhm.. well here's the thing..-"

He's not as strong as you think he is. He's a smol boi.

" _ Shut up _ "

What? You are!

-Roman ignores Author and turns back to the camera-

"I can still try though!"

-He walks over to Patton and bends down to pick him up. He does get him up and Patton is giggling loudly, as Roman is obviously struggling to keep Patton up for long-

"There we go!"

Ro, put Patton down before you hurt yourself.

"I'll be fine Author! Don't worry about me!"

-despite this statement, Roman does put Patton down-

"That was fun Kiddo!"

"I'm glad you thought so!~"

Now Virgil~

-Roman glances over to Virgil, who is now mad at Logan for obvious reasons-

"Heyyyyy Virgie~"

"Yea Ro?"

"Can I carry you bridal style?"

-Virgil smirks and raises an eyebrow at Roman-

"You sure you  _ can _ ?"

-Roman halfheartedly glares-

"I'm at least going to try."

"Fine"

-Roman nods and goes to pick Virgil up, getting him a little off the ground before huffing and shaking his head-

"Nope- no- I'm sorry, you're really heavy..!"

Virgil was literally supporting himself with his foot the entire time..

" _ ShUt iT!!" _

And now Logan!

-Roman looks to Logan who is giving him a deadpan look.-

"..."

-he shakes his head and crosses his arms-

"Nope I'm not even gonna try."

Alright then.

-Patton rocks back on his heels-

"So… the next dare then..?"

Yup!

**Writerist101 - "I want Virgil to hug everyone in that room… hehehe"**

-Virgil sighs and grumbles-

"Ughhh fine-"

-Author opens his arms and smirks-

Come on bud! hug me~

-Virgil begrudgingly hugs the Author. As Author clings to Virgil, Patton runs over and latches onto the two, Roman and Logan soon following-

This is nice..

"Hhhhhhhh-"

"Oh shush Vee~ you love us~"

"....I love everyone except Logan because he  _ said Djinns are StUpId _ -!!"

"Virgil I swear-!"

"Kiddos stop fighting-!"

-Roman sighs-

"This was a nice moment for a while…"

Alright… next one..

**KnightSaysNi - "Ask for Logan and Virgil, so about existentialism, is that like, a logan thing, or a virgil thing, or do you both deal with that mess because it's just logical anxiety so you don't really feel anxious, more your brain is just in complete and utter chaos and doesn't know what the hell is going on?"**

-The five are all out of the group hug, and Logan and Virgil share a look, before Virgil turns to the camera-

"Well.. I mean.. it's more so that we end up triggering each other's existentialism, like Logan will learn some fact that will mess with him and he'll tell me and we'll both be suffering"

-Roman steps forward-

"I once found them both face down on the living room floor."

"That was not a good day..."

"I second that statement.."

Alrighty. Well that's it for today. Have fun with whatever else you do in your free time!

Bye!

"Salutations readers."

"Farewell!"

"Bye bye!"

"Nos vemos hijo de puta~"

_ **"KIDDO-!!"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is most definitely a reference in here. Find it and you get... something idk wut..


	5. Shit-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who asked this chapter :33

**Hello! Before we start I kinda wanna share my excitement with you guys!**

**So as I'm writing this, it’s Thursday Dec. 5 and tomorrow (Friday) me and three of my other friends all collectively agreed to come to school dressed as Sanders sides Characters!**

**We all decided characters based on our personalities, and who we identified the most with.**

**First we collectively agreed that the sunshine girl who holds our friend group together would be Patton.**

**Then someone else decided that they identify more with Virgil, because of their anxiety and general angstyness, so they're Virgil.**

**Then we all collectively agreed that the one of us that makes constant inappropriate jokes and gestures was Remus, and in response she kinda went “Yup that’s me”**

**And then finally the other three friends of mine all collectively agreed that I would be………**

**Roman!! (My favorite! :3)**

**They said it was because of my overly excited nature, and thespianism. (“Not to mention you’re a great singer” - Friends “oh- uh- uhm- ** ** _thanks~_ ** **” - Me)**

**So hopefully I do my dramatic son justice.**

**(And on Saturday we might be going to the park to make tiktoks and be stupid so that should be fun!)**

**Sorry for ranting I’m just ** ** _reeeeaaaalllyyyy _ ** **excited!!**

**ANywAy! We can start the chapter now!**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Hey Guys! Welcome back to my little corner of A03! 

“Hello wonderful citizens! Tis I Roman!~”

A little _ extra _ flamboyant today, huh Ro? 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about~”

-Logan steps onstage, currently sipping from a coffee mug-

“When do you ever?”

-Roman spins around to glare at Logan-

“_ Rude _!”

“You understand I was merely-” -he cuts himself off, quickly pulling out a vocab card- “-’Joshing you’? What does the name ‘Josh’ have to do with the prospect of a joke?”

I’d just throw that one away. I cringed just writing that.. 

“Ah, apologies. I’ll dispose of this particular card then”

-Roman looks between the two-

“I’m still offended. And now I’m confused as well..”

-Author pats Roman’s head, causing the shorter to swat at his hand as a pink hue grew on his face-

Just don’t worry about it hun. 

“I truly didn’t mean any ill will toward you Roman. I simply meant to indulge in a bit of harmless humor. I apologize that my statement seemed to offend.”

-Roman sighs-

“It’s fine, Logan..”

“Ya know kiddos, this intro is getting pretty long..”

-Patton walks onstage, as Logan takes another sip of his coffee-

“Indeed, perhaps we should see the first submission at this time?”

That sounds good, Alright let’s-! 

** _“BITCH!!”_ **

-All four of the others yelp/scream in surprise as Virgil jumps onstage, bass boosting his voice-

WhAt tHe fUcK ViRgIL?! 

-Virgil laughs his ass off as the others are all trying to either gain back their hearing, or calm down their raging heartbeat-

“That.. That was hilarious!”

“Kiddo! Why.. would you do that?!”

“Yes.. please explain your previous actions..”

“I was bored just listening to you all talk, so I checked the first dare and thought it would be funny, and it _ fucking _ was”

“Author! Show the dare! I want to see if my betraying boyfriend is truly justified!”

**yeetmysoulintotheabyss - “I dare Virgil to ‘bass boost’ his voice while yelling YEEEET or some other meme lmao”**

-Author wacks Virgil upside the head, earning a smile from Roman and a quiet yelp from Virgil-

What the fuck dude. Bringing the dares up is my job, and you fucking _ scared me! _

“It was funny, so fuck you~”

-Patton gives Virgil a stern dad look-

“Kiddo.”

“...sorry Author..”

-Stern dad look #2-

“Sorry _ everyone _”

“There ya go kiddo!”

-Logan sighs and adjusts his glasses-

“It would be beneficial to officially start this round of submissions”

Right. Yeah, let’s go. 

-”I’m not actually sorry tho-” (V)-

“What was that Kiddo?”

“_ Nothing- _!” 

**Clara - “I want someone to tell Patton what a ship means in a fandom context.”**

Logan, you want to do the honors? 

“As much as I appreciate you coming to me first for teaching, I regret to inform you that I don't know much about this ‘fandom context’.”

-Virgil gives Logan an incredulous look-

“Wait... really?”

-Logan sighs and shrugs-

“I’m afraid not.”

“I’m a bit confused about what you all mean but I'm excited to learn!”

-Author looks to Roman and Virgil-

How about either of you? 

“I’m not one to teach. My apologies my wonderful Author~”

“Yeah, neither am I.. sorry..”

It’s fine.. 

-Author sighs and turns to Patton, putting his hands on his shoulders-

Pat. 

“Yeah Kiddo?”

A ship in fandom context, is when people in the fandom want two people to be together. Like uhm.. oh! Logicality, is a ship between you and Logan, and if someone ships Logicality, it means they think it would be cute if you two got together. 

“So.. _ that’s _ what that means?”

Mhm. 

“_ That’s so sweeeeeet!! _”

-Author steps back from Patton as he starts to squeal about how cute the fandom is and so on and so forth-

“That’s rather endearing..”

-Roman turns to the author, smiling-

“Shall we continue?”

Yep, let’s go. 

**Clara - “Also, could Roman try to lick his nose?”**

Huh… that's one I’ve never heard before. 

It’s different. I like it. 

“Of course I can try!”

-Roman sticks his tongue out and tries to touch his nose, it’s obvious he’s concentrating pretty hard on the task at hand-

“Okay what the fuck..”

“Language!”

“English?”

-Roman continues trying to lick his nose, failing miserably, until Logan puts a hand on his shoulder-

“Roman. Please stop. You are making us uncomfortable..”

-Roman immediately stops, looking up at Logan-

“Oh.. uhm.. Sorry..”

“It’s quite alright Roman.”

-Logan pats his shoulder, before giving him a brief smile, which Roman reciprocates easily-

-Author watches the exchange and nods, muttering to himself-

_ Yeah… _ this is _ definitely _ gonna be a Lamp fic..

-Virgil turns to the Author, one eyebrow raised-

“You say something dude?”

Uhm.. no, nothing. 

**CastielWinchester - “Aaawwwww Ro that’s adorable it’s okay that you’re a smol boi I feel ur pain bro”**

-Roman immediately goes bright red, trying to inconspicuously hide his face-

“Uh.. uhm- well.. th..thanks for uh.. For that- uhm.. I uh.. _ yEp _.” -his voice cracks at the end, prompting him to cover his mouth as well-

-Roman obviously flusters quite easily. Use this to your advantage readers! _ Use it!! _-

-And yes, the other three find this quite funny, but mostly they think it’s adorable. Which it fucking is.-

-Author obviously has a favorite he’s sorry-

Why don’t we go to the next ask before Roman shuts down completely? 

-Virgil snickers as Roman halfheartedly glares at the Author-

“Sure, let's do it.”

**CastielWinchester - “Everyone: What’s your favorite musical(s)? (And Author if ya don’t do musicals and don’t know how to answer that’s cool)”**

Okay, two things. 1. I am a theater nerd 100% so trust me when I say that this _ will _ be answered. 2. I don’t know if you want me to answer or not, since you said _ everyone _ , but I’m gonna answer anyway. 

My favorite musicals are currently (And yes I’m aware how mainstream they are-) ‘Be More Chill’, and ‘Mean Girls’. They're both relatable in their own ways, not to mention they're hilarious! 

-Logan steps forward-

“I’ll go next. While I don't normally enjoy musical theater, I must say that ‘The Guy Who Didn’t like Musicals’ has indeed intrigued me. And recently Roman has been recommending ‘Hamilton’ to me, so I may end up looking into that show as well.”

Nice choices Lo~ 

“Thank you Author.”

Alright! Patton! You next! 

“Well…._ I don't know! _ All of them are just so _ good _! But if I had to pick one, I think it would be ‘Waitress’ I know it has a bunch of dark stuff in it! But it’s also a lot like one of those slice of life movies! I just really like it!”

Huh.. wouldn't have thought you liked 'Waitress', How about you Virgil? 

“Uh.. well I mean.. This one’s pretty mainstream, but ‘Dear Evan Hansen’ is definitely my top favorite. I just kinda relate to it a lot, ya know?”

Probably not the same way you do, but yeah, I get it. 

-Virgil nods, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Author gives him a smile before turning to Roman, who is mostly back in working order, aside from the light pink still dusting his face-

You good now Ro? 

“Yes, I'm fine. Uhm, what was the question?”

Favorite musical. 

-Roman stands up straighter, excitement/passion coming off of him in waves-

“oH!! OkAy! Uh.. oh _ god _ do I have to choose _ one _?!”

Up to two Ro, we can't be here all day hun 

“hhHhHhH- Fine! Okay! If I have to choose _ only two _, it would be ‘Falsettos’ and ‘Heathers’! But every musical is just amazing in every single fucking way-!”

“Kiddo did you just curse?!”

“I thought that was my thing?”

He curses all the time.. 

"He does what now?"

-Patton gives Roman a dad stare, but is quickly stopped by Author-

Are you guys serious? 

-Logan seems to catch on, stepping forward with an eyebrow raised-

"Do the two of you not remember his rant about ‘Bitchmas'?"

“And then the entirety of the Sanders Asides episode. I was practically spitting out curses..”

-Virgil gets the standard 'oh _ yeah _..' look on his face-

“Oh _ yeah _..”

“_ KiDdO-! _”

Nope! Not doing this right now! NEXT! 

**CastielWInchester - “Patton and Roman: Considering you likely both have worked in the kitchen, what was your worst kitchen fail?”**

-Roman deadpans-

“Remember last chapter? That, but with a pie, a knife, and a _ lot _ of apple filling...”

-Everyone shudders at the memory-

"Like I said before, I can't bake for shit.."

“Well mine wasn’t _ as _ bad! I remember the others were all helping Thomas out, and I decided that I would make everyone lunch! So I turned on the stove and started preparing some ramen noodles, but I got distracted by a cute dog video I found and… things happened.”

Welp, I’m glad I wasn’t there to see those incidents. 

“You should be dude.”

**CastielWinchester - “And dare: I dare you all to get a random full fledged cosplay designed by another person at random. Maybe draw names from a hat or something. (But don’t let Roman do it he’ll probably rig it, but stealing Deceit’s hat was funny)”**

Alright, well that’s new and I officially love you now, so like… 

-Author makes a heart with his hands, smiling at Castiel-

“Awwwwww!!!”

“As adorable as that is, I suggest we obtain a hat to use”

-Roman smiles cheekily as he holds up a hat-

Did you- 

-Suddenly, Deceit comes stomping onstage, he stops beside Roman who is now smiling _ sheepishly _-

“Roman.”

“_ Hi Dee. _”

“My hat.”

“_ Okayy _”

-Roman hands him the hat, and Deceit immediately puts it back on. Finally he looks to the others, who are all kinda standing awkwardly.-

“Well I'll be on my way. Author, call me back out when you need me?”

-Author sticks two thumbs up-

Got it~

“Alright, well it’s been absolutely _ terrible _ to see you all, goodbye~”

-Deceit flicks Roman’s forehead for good measure, before swiftly walking offstage-

-Roman pouted and held his forehead as Deceit left-

…… 

“......”

“......”

“......”

AnYWay! 

How about we do this, I'll set something up to decide who’s picking for who, and while I do that, you guys continue the asks and stuff on your own for a bit? 

“I can monitor everyone, please proceed in your plan”

Alright, thanks Lo. I’ll be _ right _ back! 

-Author jogs offstage leaving the four of them alone-

“Let’s hear the next one then!”

“Yes of course, I will do my best to bring it up-”

  
  
  
  
  
  


-......................-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**???? - ………………**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Working on it..”

  
  
  
  
  


“Okay, it’s working-”

> _ **EVOODO123 - "WHAT ABOUT A SMALL SIDE SWAP (LIKE PERSONALITY AND JOB WISE) JUST LIKE THEIR REACTIONS TO THAT HAPPENING"** _

"AHHHHH-"

“_OH ShiT!_”

“What the _ ACTUAL FUCK _ SPECS?!”

“I didn’t mean for it to be that abrasive!"

Alright I’m back! And I know who is designing who’s outfit! 

-Logan quickly recovers, As the others are still trying to get their hearing back-

“Well, considering the context of this ask is rather complex, I suppose that hearing the partners for the last one would be helpful.”

“Yeah, let’s hear it Author!”

Well, Virgil will be designing Patton’s Outfit, Patton will make Roman’s, Roman will make Logan’s, and Logan will make Virgil’s. 

And just to spice things up, you’ll be wearing whatever outfit your given for the entirety of the next chapter.

-They all nod along, with varying levels of enthusiasm-

Alrighty! You guys go plan the outfits and I'll send us off. 

“Alright I suppose, We’ll see you all later you beautiful/handsome/attractive readers!”

“What Roman said, but with less pizzaz”

-They leave the stage, and Author turns back to you guys-

Okay, this message is for evoodo123, I apologize for not doing your dare this chapter, it was featured just not done. I promise I will get it done, it’s just not exactly a dare I can do in a normal chapter. I _ will _ get this ask fulfilled, it just might take a little bit. And if you could answer one small question for me, What would you rather have? 1. A headcanon chapter where I summarize what I think each side would be like swapped? Or 2. A special chapter where i take asks from the readers and have the swapped sides answer them? I'm willing to write whichever you want, and I apologize again. 

I'll see you next time readers! Can't wait to see what kind of costumes they all come up with! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that I promised I'd introduce the dark dorks this chapter, and then I didn't, but I didn't realize the chapter would already be as long as it is, and that the asks I got near the end would be so complicated. (I'm not saying that they're not awesome, cuz they fucking are) I already have the introduction for them written I just have to find a good time to write them in.


	6. Hey we're back! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is the costume chapter i promised, it's not really as good as I wanted, but that's what I get for waiting for forever

Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't posted, I just haven't been able to write recently, but now I'm up and running with these asks. 

Now down to business! Last chapter's costumes are made, and ready to be shown off! First up! Decided by Virgil! Patton as Mabel Pines!

-Patton comes onstage in full Mabel cosplay and with a fucking grappling hook-

"Hiya kiddos!"

You actually look really good as Mabel..

"Thank you!"

No problem! Now Patton! Who did you decide Roman should be?

"Well! I think it'd be best if Roman just came out and showed everyone!"

Alright I guess..? Roman! Come on out!

-Roman comes onstage dressed as Lance McClain-

Oh...oh my god..

"I actually really like this outfit! Casual but very nice~"

"I like mine too! Really soft and flowy!"

W...wow… okay I need to get over myself. Uhm Roman! Who is Logan?

"Oh yes! Introducing! Logan as Kyoya Ootori!"

H o l y s h i t-!

-Logan comes out in the ouran uniform and his usual glasses-

I DidN’T rEaLIzE hOw mUcH yOU loOK LiKE kYoyA!!

“Aside from the base color, this uniform is actually quite fitting..”

“You look good specs~ I knew my costume choice would be fitting!”

“Now kiddo! Let’s not go bragging!”

I… I… First Lance, then Kyoya! Who’s  _ fucking _ next?! Fang?!

“I hate to say this Author.. But..”

-Virgil comes out as FUCKING FANG FROM MAXIMUM RIDE-

Oh… oh…  _ OH…. OH MY GOD _

“Sup.”

“Hm… those wings actually really fit your emo nightmare aesthetic.. Nice choice nerd.”

“Thank you Roman. I know Fang is both a character that adheres to Virgil’s personality, as well as Virgil’s favorite character in said book series. A perfect fit.”

“I love this outfit and will never take it off. None of you can  _ fucking _ stop me.”

I’M HAVING A HARD TIME OVER HERE

“Are you okay kiddo?”

_ NO _

“I think we should leave the author alone for a while..”

“Yes.. he seems kind of overwhelmed… so Padre! Mind pulling up the first dare!”

“Oh sure kiddo! I just gotta figure out how!”

No! No! I’ll do it! I’ll do it! Just… just give me a little bit afterwards..

**LivingBreathingGay - “Tell Roman how cute he is for me please!!!!!”**

-Roman immediately goes red-

“Kiddo you're blushing!”

“U..uh..uhm”

“What’s wrong Princey?~”

“I.. uh.. They.. uh…”

“Aww! He’s so flustered!”

-Roman is literally stumbling over all his words and cannot compute at the moment-

“I’m going to take an educated guess and say that Roman is trying to either thank them, or demand he isn’t cute.”

-Roman sighs and nods to Logan, covering his face-

“As i thought.”

Okay I’m good! And-! Roman what’s wrong?

-Roman groans and shakes his head-

Alright.. Uhm.. next!

**LivingBreathingGay - “Also make Logan walk on his knees so he is the same height as Roman :3 however long is fine”**

-Author smirks and Logan gets that doomed look on his face-

I can do that~

-Author shakes Roman’s shoulder, and he looks through the gap in his fingers-

You won’t want to miss this.

“..Wha?”

-Author glares at Logan, who hesitates before getting down on his knees, being just a half inch shorter than Roman now-

“Oh.. my.. gosh..”

Told you.

“You're shorter than me now! HA!!”

“I hate everything about this..”

“ _ YES!! _ ”

-Roman rests his arm on Logan’s shoulder, a large grin on his face-

What a wonderful sight.

“At least I wasn’t forced to do that..”

Don’t test me Virgil.

“Yes sir..”

**Yeetmysoulintotheabyss - “Question for Virgil: What are your thoughts on MCR getting back together?”**

-Virgil is holding an entire basket of MCR posters and collectibles-

“Hm? MCR is back? I hadn’t known… now if you’ll excuse me I need to go hang up these posters that are completely different from the topic we are talking about because they are now of use to me again so I'll be on my way”

-walks away as his wings bump into multiple items as well as Logan-

“That’s it! I’m done. I’m standing.”

“nO!”

-Roman fucking jumps on Logan’s back as he stands, though Logan isnt fazed and simply stands with Roman clinging to him like a koala-

“Are you going to stay up there?”

“For a while.”

-A while-

“Okay i’m done”

**Clara - “Logan say ‘infinitesimal’ as many times as you can in one breath, and then tell my friend Zion that ‘infinitesibal’ is NOT a word.”**

“You mess up ONE TIME-!!”

“Just do it specs! They aren't making fun of you”

“.... _ fine _ ”

-Logan takes a breath-

“Infinitesimal Infinitesimal Infinitesimal Infinitesimal Infinitesimal Infinitesimal Infinitesimal Infinitesimal Infinitesimal Infinitesimal Infinitesimal  _ Infinitesimal Infinitesimal Infinitesimal Infinitesimal _ -!”

-Logan sputters for air as the others (minus Patton) snicker a bit-

“Good job kiddo!”

“Th.. Thank you.. Patton..”

-Logan takes a few breaths before facing the camera once more-

“As for the second half of the dare, the word ‘infinitesibal’ is in fact, not a word. Proved by the fact that when searching ‘infinitesimal’ online, you are met with the dictionary definition of said word; ‘extremely small’. While if ‘infinitesibal’ is searched you are met with a pdf for the book ‘Springer Link’ which has nothing to do with said word. In conclusion, ‘infinitesibal’ is  _ not _ a word.”

Alright. Thanks Logan for that.

“Wow.. that was a bit much Lo..”

“Indeed specs..”

“That was amazingly accurate and i’m proud of you kiddo!”

Well, that’s all the dares/asks we got! Thank you to everyone who commented and sorry that i took so long to get this out! I’m not entirely sure what else to say here, so i guess it’s goodbye for now!

“Farewell citizens!”

“See ya.”

“Bye bye kiddos!”

“Salutations readers.”


	7. I feel cute rn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A New Challenger Approaches~

I’m not going to take forever to update this time!!

-The sides all come on stage, meeting up with the Author on stage-

“That is much obliged. It would be extremely torturous to the readers to keep them waiting for so long after just coming back.”

“That’s assuming they like the book..”

“That’s pretty negative kiddo..!”

He's not wrong tho-

“Author! I have proof that our faithful readers like your content! Here I'll show you!”

_ Romannodon’ttrytobringupanask-! _

**CastielWinchester - “okAy so I only just got the notification you updated (my emails have been messed up lately) and it's totally cool with the update times my dude and also all those costumes were /very much/ perfect I adored it!!!! It's great to have you back!!!”**

**Stars_And_Sky - “First of all, this whole thing is the funniest thing I’ve seen for a while.”**

**evoodo123 - “aaaaa!!!! your back!!! Yay!! cant wait for more!”**

“See? They love the book!”

You… Actually brought up the asks correctly..

“Of course I did! I’m not incompetent!”

-Roman huffs, crossing his arms-

No, that’s not what I meant- It’s just no one else can. Aside from Virgil that one time but I mean.. Good job Ro-

“Oh! Well thank you!”

And thanks for the confidence boost too

-Roman smiles, about to respond until Logan cuts him off-

“That’s his job, he’s supposed to be good at that”

“He was talking to me Pocket Protector!”

“Kiddos no fighting-!”

“Oh god-”

Uhm.. well on that note, Let me just say that I’m seriously grateful you all like this book so much, I’m being absolutely serious when I say that I grin everytime I read your comments! Now onto the first ask!

**evoodo123 - “If the sides were to be characters from Beetlejuice the musical (the musical the musical) who would they be and why!”**

-Author gasps-

Beetlejuice is currently my favorite musical omg I love you! Plus thank you for finally giving me an opportunity!

“Opportunity for what kiddo?”

**evoodo123 - “maybe we can get dark sides here for this too? nobody fits bj himself more than remus!”**

“....oh”

Finally introducing! The Dark Dorks!

-Remus runs on stage, pouncing on the author and knocking him down. Deceit then walks out with a deadpan expression and pries Remus off of the Author-

“Sorry about him, he’s a bit much”

“ _ Yes I am! _ ”

-The author wheezes as Logan sighs-

“Welcome, both of you.”

“Thank you Logan, we appreciate it~”

-Remus huffs and walks over to Roman, leaning on him with a pout-

“Dee won’t let me have fun..”

“When does he ever?”

“ _ Sshhut it _ . Both of you.”

“ ** _Sorry-_ ** ”

-The twins spoke in unison, both sporting a sheepish smile-

O..okay..uh..now to answer the q..question-

“Yea.. uh.. Is there a thing to pull up or are we all just gonna chime in with our preferred roles?”

There’s a...a chart-

“Got it- I’ll uh- Pull it up-”

-Virgil shuffles towards Patton, and a bit away from Deceit, who is currently talking to Logan-

** _Lydia Deetz - Virgil_ **

** _Barbara Maitland - Patton_ **

** _Adam Maitland - Logan_ **

** _Delia Deetz - Roman_ **

** _Charles Deetz - Deceit_ **

** _Beetlejuice - Remus_ **

Yup. I’m good now.

“There’s the chart-”

Thank you Virge!

“Mhm..”

-Vee is awkward-

“Ooh! I’m Barbara!”

-Patton exclaims excitedly as Roman huffs-

“Wait why am  _ I _ Delia?!”

Have you  _ heard _ Delia’s duet with Lydia? It has you and Virgil written all over it.

-Logan steps forward, confused-

“No it doesn’t? A song can’t have anything written on it?”

Not literally..

“Oh-”

-Deceit raises an eyebrow-

“Do you always go off track like this?”

Yup

" _ That's just great- _ ”

“ _ NEXT _ ”

-Remus screams in Roman’s ear, causing him to yelp loudly and glare at his twin-

“ _ JeSuS cHrIsT rEmuS! wArN a gUy! _ ”

“.....no”

**Creativeatone - “Roman do you ever try to get the other sides to reenact Disney movies with you?”**

_ (I’m pretty sure I missed this ask in one of my earlier chapters and I apologize sincerely.) _

“Of course I do! But the only ones that will are Patton and Remus! Patton is always the princess, and Remus is always the villain, and of course i’m the prince!”

-Dee coughs loudly-

“...And Dee occasionally comes in and narrates-”

“Thank you.”

“ _ Mhm- _ ”

-Remus starts belting out some villain song, and of course Roman immediately takes that as a challenge and belts out a different love song-

Maybe bringing the twins on together was a mistake-

-Logan swiftly puts in earbuds as Patton smiles to himself. Virgil puts his hood up, turning to the author with a small glare-

“Ya think?”

**Stars_And_Sky - “Tell Patton I said this.” *clears throat and yells* “‘I HATE MYSELF AND I WISH I WAS DEAD’”**

-Patton immediately stops smiling, walking up to the camera with a passion-

“ _ Listen here kiddo. _ ”

-The others all stop, looking to Patton warily-

“ _ You are fucking stunning. You are fucking smart. You are a great friend to the author. And I’m absolutely fucking positive that you are a great goddamn person to everyone else. I lOvE you, you asshole. And I will never stop loving you. B I t ch. _ ”

“ **.....** ”

.....

Okay. Thank you Patton.

-Patton sends one more glare to the camera, before mouthing “I love you” and walking back to where he was-

Uhm…

-Remus grins as Logan messes with his tie-

“Well shit. I like that side of Patton!”

“Of course you do.”

**Stars_And_Sky - “PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CAN I HUG ROMAN!! Because I is also a smol boi and also Roman’s just an adorable boi”**

Roman?

-Roman stands pouting with a blush on his face, as Remus snickers and pokes his cheek-

“_-insert Roman's flustered mumbling-_"

You gonna give them a hug?

“....”

-Roman pushes Remus off and walks offstage to go give Stars a hug-

***Achievement Unlocked! Player** ** _ Stars_And_Sky_ ** ** has acquired smol boiyo hug***

(It’s obvious I have a favorite-)

“Very obvious.”

-Author deadpans at Logan-

Thank you Logan.

“You're welcome.”

…………

**Clara - “Could Virgil and Roman both sing “Dead Mom” from Beetlejuice the Musical to see who does it better?”**

Ooh~

“I thought Virgil was Lydia and Roman was Delia?”

You are correct Dee, but this is an awesome idea. (Despite me not knowing how to do it in text..)

“Author. If I may. How exactly are you-?”

No yeah, I already mentioned that- in the parenthesis.

“In the paren- Oh! I see, yes, it says it right there. Apologies.”

“How  _ are _ you gonna do it kiddo?”

Uhm…

“I have an idea!”

...Yes Remus?

-“Oh no-”(Ro/D/V)- 

“There could be a timeskip! Or-Or we could just say they did it-!”

...Huh… that was.. Decidedly less sexual and/or violent then I thought it would be.

“Or we could have a fight to the death instead of singing-!”

And there it is…

“That would be a pain to type out as well. Especially in this format-”

-”Logan no-”(Ro/D/V)-

Uhm.. How about I put the link to the song in, you all imagine them individually singing it, and we’ll call it even

https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://m.youtube.com/watch%3Fv%3DKEct4Nod2iU&ved=2ahUKEwij04O5k8_nAhXJlXIEHYCFBNcQo7QBMAF6BAgAEAQ&usg=AOvVaw0-hd9eGX8LAsfyEMjdX1K6

<strike> _ “...Iwantedtosingbutthat’sfine-” _ </strike>

Next!!

**Clara - “at the end of the chapter, have the Sides vote on who needs a hug the most, including the author (the author doesn’t vote but can be voted for), and then hug whoever got the most votes.”**

“That’s such a good idea! The kiddos that send things in are so smart! Let’s go down the line of who you all can vote for! There’s Logan and Remus-”

-The two are seen having a surprisingly civil conversation about how to portray a fight to the death through writing-

“Virgil-”

-Virgil is standing in the back, hood up with a bit of a scowl-

“Deceit-”

-Deceit is standing next to Virgil, looking at Remus and Logan oddly-

“Roman-”

-Roman is standing between Dee and Virgil, awkwardly rocking back and forth on his heels-

“Author-”

-Author is standing off to the side, holding a packet of papers and mumbling to himself as he paces back and forth-

“And Me!”

-Patton smiles brightly, moving to stand directly in front of the camera-

“The others are a bit preoccupied so I’ll just say this for them.  _ Bye Bye everyone!! _ ”

-Camera pans out as Patton waves happily, the others performing their individual activities behind him-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Deceit Knows~
> 
> ~Remus creates chaos!~


	8. Chapter 8

-Author slowly walks on screen, head down in shame-

...hi. I didn't mean to be gone this long, really I didn't. But I'm here now and I apologize.

"You're here, which means we are too."

-Virgil walks on stage, followed by Patton and Logan-

That's right! Which means we can _finally_ get this book going again-! Hey wait where's Roman ,Remus, and Dee?

-Virgil and Patton look around like they just now noticed the three weren't there

"The three of them are currently backstage seeing how long it takes for Remus to black out from a simple headstand."

-Logan forcefully summons the three of them, seeing Roman and Dee looking at a stopwatch in front of a head standing Remus-

...guys what the hell

"Huh-? OH-!"

-Roman drops the stopwatch, quickly turning back to the camera with a nervous smile. Dee watches as Remus lets himself fall to the floor, cackling loudly-

"I'm really dizzy!"

"Well considering you've let the blood rush to your head for almost ten minutes now.."

"Guys shut up- we have an audience."

-Virgil facepalms-

"Princey.. ya know what. I don't care, do whatever stupid shit you wanna do."

"Aw, thank you nightmare~"

Anyway! Questions! Dares! Let's get going!

**Stars_and_Sky - "Okay, so I came up with an dare for Roman Surprise koala hug Logan again like you did in chapter 6"**

-Logan startles, looking to the camera with wide eyes"

"Wait what-"

-Logan is suddenly knocked forward, a certain prince now clinging to his back like a koala-

"Victory! I am now acquiring a hug and it's fantastic!"

-Roman grinned, nuzzling into Logan's shoulder-

"...this is my fate."

"That's so cuuuuuuuute!!!"

-Patton squeals-

That- god I'm a sucker for Logince- Okay next!

**Stars_and_Sky - "an ask for all the sides and the author! Dark, milk or white chocolate?"**

Well, personally I'm a milk chocolate person. But dark is pretty good too.

"I for one, like dark chocolate."

"Of course you do dork."

"What are you speaking about Remus-?"

"Nothing. The author is too lazy to type out what I mean."

-Remus turns to the camera, a grin on his face-

"I like an unholy combination of the three!"

-everyone falls silent until Roman speaks up-

"I hate that what he's talking about is actually really good.."

-Deceit nods slowly-

"While you are right, I prefer milk chocolate."

-Patton gasps-

"Me too!!!"

"...wonderful Patton."

-Virgil sighs-

"I like white chocolate.. don't ask me why-"

**CastielWinchester - "So there's plenty of theories/headcannons/AUs and such that talk about the sides having extra animal limbs (Remus with tentacles, Virgil with spider arms and eyes, etc) and I was wondering what you all have if you have any."**

-Deceit grows his extra arms-

"This is a given."

-Remus grows two tentacles from his back, one dragging Roman over-

"Ro. Show em."

-Roman sighs and lets his claws grow out, briefly showing them to the camera-

"Come on Ro.."

"Fine! But you gotta do it too!"

"Okay!"

-The twins pause for a minute before both grin, showing off small fangs-

"Nice Princey, I though only Remus had the fangs."

"Nope. Your turn though."

"Fine."

-Virgil grows his spider limbs, a smirk on his face. Until he hears Patton shriek and boom all extra limbs are gone-

"Oh gosh- Patton no- it's just me-"

"_**SPIDER**_"

...next..?

-Deceit nods-

"Next."

**CastielWinchester - "** **Only Remus and the author get to read the next ask, everyone else no peaking"**

-Everyone individually grumbles about the request but doesn't look anyway-

**CastielWinchester - "Ree, I dare you to prank all the other sides, BUT you gotta make sure they can't immediately pinpoint it to you. You gotta make it wild, but if they can tell it's you, it didn't work. I dunno if that's much of a hard task, but I hope you have fun!"**

-Remus gasps, a large grin on his face-

Don't go overboard.

"I'm not promising anything!"

-he runs offstage-

...okay. Next I guess..?

(-Remus pops up in front of the stage- "I'll let you guys know what happens next chapter" -he winks and sinks out-)

**magic_but_its_green - "Remus and Deceit, who is y’all’s favorite light side, if any?"**

-Dee looks over to the group of light sides, seemingly contemplating-

"Patton is too controlling, Virgil, no offense of course, is too uptight nowadays, Logan is nice to talk to, and Roman is entertaining. So those two."

-Remus pops his head up from inside the stage-

"Virgil."

-he goes back in the stage-

"...I'm not my brother's favorite. Wow. I feel so loved."

"You were one of Dee's favorite, shut up."

"I don't think I will Ebony."

Yeah okay. We're gonna head out now. I can't wait to see what you all are gonna come up with, and I'm sorry for leaving again. Bye bye everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> *constant screaming for attention*


End file.
